Radio-frequency micro-electromechanical systems (RF-MEMS) variable capacitors or RF-MEMS switches using MEMS techniques have been developed. These MEMS variable capacitors and MEMS switches use electrostatic actuators.
The driving voltage of an electrostatic actuator is generated by a booster circuit provided in a semiconductor device. To drive the electrostatic actuator, a high voltage of, e.g., 10 V or more is necessary. The booster circuit takes time to generate the high voltage. As a result, MEMS switching slows down.